silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pomp and Circumstance
is the eighth episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge: Weight for Me! The tribe members must race to a boat full of bags one at a time before returning to their tribe's respective scale. They must try to balance the scale by placing an even amount of weight from the bags on each side. The first tribe to balance their scale and raise their flag wins. Reward: A trip to a Survivor cafe for burgers and beer. Winner: Zhongliao Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading the Blind Each tribe will choose one person to be their caller. The rest of the tribe will be blindfolded. Using only verbal commands, the caller will instruct the three blindfolded tribe members to collect three bags containing one ball each. Once they have all three bags, they will take off the blindfolds and, one at a time, work to put the three balls in the center of a table maze. The first two tribes to finish wins Immunity. Winner: Zhongliao, Gongguan Story Night of Day 16 After the vote, Luka sarcastically thanked Kyary. Kyary tried to explain that it was better for both of them, but Luka insisted it was a mistake. On Nanliao, Bruce wondered why he received a vote. Ron told him that he told Valjean to vote for him to prove he was serious about making it up to him, but didn't think he would actually do it. On Zhongliao, Miku was upset at the loss of MAYU, but Mileena assured her that they would not be defeated. Day 17 Arriving to the challenge, a lot of chuckles and gasps erupted upon seeing those who weren't present. With the best reward yet at stake, everyone was determined to win. Barry sat out for Gongguan. Gongguan took an early lead by piling bags quickly, while Zhongliao took a while to get started. Eventually Zhongliao caught up to Nanliao, as Gongguan began falling behind. Zhongliao then took charge, as Gongguan fell behind. Gongguan made a comeback and caught up to Nanliao, but Nanliao eventually caught up to Zhongliao. Gongguan then caught up again, bringing the three neck-in-neck-in-neck. Reptile then placed the final bag for Zhongliao and balanced the scale, winning reward. Zhongliao had to decide who to exile, sending Barry and IA since they had both spent a reasonable amount of time there. Zhongliao set off for their reward, Barry and IA set off for Exile Island, Gongguan and Nanliao set off for camp. The four Zhongliao members arrived at the cafe, all excited for their great reward. The tribe joked around while eating, enjoying their time off. After eating, the four relaxed. Reptile talked with Mileena away from the others, suggesting that she betray Miku to side with him. On Gongguan, Chuck and Goro went fishing. Chuck considered that Kyary might be less trustworthy than Luka, but Goro was still angry at Luka for voting him. Alone at camp, Kyary tried to talk to Luka in the shelter. She gave the vocaloid her word that she would stick with her, but Luka wasn't certain that it would work. However, Kyary was certain that she could flip Barry and Chuck. On Nanliao, Bruce asked Lily how close she and IA were. Lily said that they were close and they would vote Ron before anyone else. On Exile Island, Barry laughed about how it was becoming his home. IA started searching for the Grail, determined to find it. After an hour or so, she gave up. Day 18 The three tribes met up for their challenge, where Luke took the necklaces back and brought out the two-piece idol. Barry and IA rejoined their tribes, and Kyary sat out for Gongguan. Goro was the caller for Gongguan, Bruce for Nanliao, and Ramsay for Zhongliao. Gongguan took an early lead under Goro's command, while Zhongliao struggled under Ramsay's swearing. Gongguan soon had all three of their balls before either other tribe could get any. Luka began on the maze, but found it hard. Zhongliao finally pulled together and got their first two balls, then Nanliao finally got their first. Zhongliao caught up to Gongguan, with Mileena taking on the maze. Luka finally scored the first point, allowing Chuck to take over. Mileena then scored, letting Reptile take over. Reptile scored quickly, letting Miku take over. Chuck finally scored, allowing Barry to take to the maze against Miku. Miku scored, winning Immunity for Zhongliao. Barry had a hard time with the maze, while Bruce had a hard time calling his tribemates. As Nanliao finally got their second ball, Barry scored and won Immunity for Gongguan. Luke awarded Zhongliao and Gongguan with their idol pieces, reminding Nanliao that they would be seeing him at Tribal Council. Defeated, they returned to camp. At camp, IA and Lily agreed to vote Ron. However, they knew they would need more people on their side. Lily talked with Bruce again, but Bruce suggested that Lily turn on IA, bringing up that it would help her to lessen her target. Bruce and Ron talked, deciding that whoever would flip would be the one they vote with. Bruce and Ron talked to IA, asking her if she would be willing to vote Lily. IA was strongly opposed to it, but the men told her the same thing they told Lily. IA and Lily told each other about the men's pleas to them. With uncertainty in the air, the four went to Tribal Council. The sides became clear at Tribal Council. Bruce and Ron wanted IA and Lily to turn on each other, but the girls didn't seem to budge. Bruce once again brought up the threat of rocks, which Lily fired right back at him. The voting then began. The votes fell between the expected two, Lily and Ron. But in a shocking twist of fate, IA flipped and cast her vote for Lily, eliminating Lily in a 3-1 vote. After the votes were read, IA hid her face in her lap. The betrayed Lily started to cry as she left the game, with Bruce and Ron remaining speechless. Luke commented on the emotional vote, explaining how the game can control emotions. On that note, the three returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running